Prince in Shining Armor
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: Yuri gets stood up on a date, but a handsome stranger comes to his rescue, pretending to be his extremely late date. Victuri twoshot AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince in Shining Armor**

Yuri knew he shouldn't have come.

As a twenty-four-year-old virgin who'd never really been on a serious date before, much less to someplace this fancy, he should have known this was a joke.

He should probably leave, he knew, but he stayed, ignoring the sympathetic looks he got from both customers and staff.

One of the waitresses eventually came over and asked if he would like to order, but he shook his head no. Instead, he pushed his chair back and stood up, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut as he prepared to leave the restaurant.

"Solnyshko!"

Yuri started at the sudden arm that wrapped around his waist as well as the unexpected, accented, voice.

"I'm terribly sorry for being so late." The unfamiliar man apologized as he led Yuri back to the table.

Yuri stared, still surprised, up at him. Cerulean eyes stared back, silently asking if what he was doing was okay.

"I-It's okay." Yuri stammered in response to both the apology and silent question.

The silver-haired stranger let Yuri sit down back in his seat before sitting down himself in the opposite chair. They ordered their food and a bottle of wine, as per the Russian's request.

"I really am sorry for being this late." The man apologized again as he filled both of their glasses with the wine. "I got somewhat lost while taking Makkachin on a walk, and then I got stuck in traffic on the way here."

"It's no problem," Yuri said, taking his glass once it was full. "How is Makkachin doing, anyway?"

"Very well, actually." He replied, taking a sip from his wine glass. "They recovered from surgery in record time, and should be back to normal in a few days."

"That's good," Yuri said, suddenly unsure of himself. He knew little to nothing about this man, what if he offended him by mistake? Made him hate him before they even knew each other's names?

"Are you okay, Solnyshko?" The Russian asked, reaching across the table and gently resting his hand on top of the fist Yuri had subconsciously made. "What's wrong?"

Solnyshko… that's what he'd first called Yuri, wasn't it? It must have been a nickname. Perhaps Yuri should give the other a nickname too, even if just for the evening.

Yuri shook his head. "Nothing, I'm okay. Just… tired, I suppose."

The silver-haired man nodded slowly, but he didn't seem convinced, as he left his hand on top of Yuri's in an attempt to ease his worries. Yuri ignored the other's concerned gaze in favor of taking a drink of the wine, although he didn't show any sign of wanting to withdraw his hand from underneath the Russian's.

They continued talking, mostly about trivial things, and Ouji-sama, as Yuri had decided to call him, would squeeze his hand reassuringly whenever he felt like Yuri was getting nervous.

Holding hands across the table with someone he hardly knew would have, in any other circumstances, stressed Yuri out more than anything else, but he found comfort in the other's touch. Yuri found he wasn't nearly as anxious as he expected himself to be around this complete stranger. Maybe it was because Ouji-sama had saved him from embarrassment earlier, or maybe it was because of how the wine was making everything a bit fuzzy around the edges.

Eventually, the waitress returned with their food, and they were forced to let go of each other's hands so they could eat.

They ate in relative silence, both of them unsure of what exactly to say. That was until the bill came.

"I'll pay." They said in perfect unison, both reaching for the bill holder. There was a moment of awkward silence as they stared at each other, both holding one end of the leather folder.

"It's my turn to pay," Ouji-sama said, easily pulling the holder out of Yuri's grasp. "You paid last time."

"... Okay." Yuri said, recognizing that there was no point in arguing with the other man.

Ouji-sama paid the bill and left a tip, more than was probably necessary, before grabbing ahold of Yuri's hand and leading him outside.

Yuri said nothing, just let himself be led away past the outside dining area until they stopped underneath a tree.

"So tell me, Solnyshko, what really is your name?"

"Yuri," Yuri said, gripping Ouji-sama's hand tighter as he swayed just slightly on his feet. "Yuri Katsuki."

"Victor Nikiforov." He said. "I'm sorry you got stood up, Yuri."

"It's okay…" Yuri murmured. "I was saved by a prince in shining armor."

Victor smiled. "Yuri, are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," Yuri admitted, even as he lost his balance and stumbled forward.

Victor caught him, letting out a laugh that made Yuri melt against him. "I can't let you drive home like this, you know?"

"Mhmm… didn't drive." Yuri mumbled, suddenly exhausted.

"How did you get here then? Did you walk?"

"No. Took a taxi."

"Okay." Now, if he could just find a nearby taxi at this hour…

"Victooorrr," Yuri whined, drawing out the Russian's name as he turned his head to look up at him.

"Yes, Yuri?"

What Victor had expected was Yuri to ask a question or request something from him, not to press his lips to his in an insistent kiss before promptly passing out in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Once again, I based this off a prompt I found on Tumblr, which I can't seem to re-find.**

 **The second part will be uploaded as soon as I finish it, which shouldn't take me too much longer. For now, I hope you enjoyed the first half :)**

 **Translations: (I used google translate, so I'm not 100% sure if these are correct)**

 **Ouji-sama = Prince**

 **Solnsyko = Little Sun**

 **~Uni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince in Shining Armor**

The first thing Yuri noticed when he woke up was that the bed was warmer than usual. Thinking nothing of it, he shifted closer to the warmth and tried to fall back asleep. He started when whatever he'd leaned into sighed and shifted in their sleep.

Suddenly very awake, Yuri sat up in the bed, realizing just how different it was from the one he usually slept in. It was much bigger than his own, and the sheets seemed softer. He found his glasses resting on the nightstand closest to him and quickly put them on. The dog Yuri had woken up next to suddenly whined, setting their head in his lap.

"Makkachin?" Yuri whispered, remembering the name Victor had mentioned the night before.

Makkachin wagged their tail in response, making eye contact with Yuri while their tail thumped against the bed. Yuri gave the dog a few pats on the head before standing up. Makkachin jumped off the bed to follow him, and he quickly made the bed before leaving the room.

He wandered down the hallway and into the living room, where he found Victor asleep on the couch. Makkachin trotted past Yuri when he stopped by the coffee table, tail wagging as he stopped by Victor's head.

Yuri stared at the apartment door, debating whether or not he should leave before Victor woke up. That decision was made for him when Victor yawned and rolled over, blinking sleepily at his dog.

"Mhm… good morning, Makkachin."

Makka yipped excitedly, licking Victor's face a few times before he sat up.

"Ah, good morning, Yuri." He said, smiling when they made eye contact. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Uhm, sure." Yuri stuttered, caught off-guard. Victor tossed his blanket haphazardly over the back of the couch and headed down the hall, motioning for Yuri to follow him.

"Did you sleep well?" Victor asked when they entered the kitchen, Makkachin heading straight for their food bowl.

Yuri nodded shyly, feeling very out of place as he watched Victor fill Makka's food dish. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Victor said, leaning down to peer into his fridge. "The couch is more comfortable than it looks."

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch…"

"Would you rather I slept in the bed with you?" Victor teased, pulling a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"That's not what I meant-" Yuri said, flustered.

"I know." Victor laughed. "And I wasn't about to have you sleep alone on the couch. Do you think this milk is any good?"

Yuri, relieved by the sudden change of subject, gently took the milk carton from Victor's grasp and opened the cap so he could smell it.

"Ugh, no," Yuri said, nearly gagging as he held the container away from himself.

"Sorry, Yuri." Victor apologized, taking the carton back so he could empty and recycle it. "I don't really cook that often."

"It's okay," Yuri said, bending over to see for himself what Victor had in his fridge. Not much, it seemed. "Do you have ingredients for pancakes?"

"I think so," Victor said as he tossed the now-empty milk carton into the recycle bin. "But I'm not all that familiar with how to cook them."

"That's okay," Yuri said, standing up from his position in front of the fridge with a carton of eggs in his hands. "We will need milk, though."

"I might be able to get some from one of the neighbors." Victor reasoned as he pulled out a few measuring cups. "How much do you need?"

"One and a fourth cups," Yuri said. "Where's your baking powder?"

"Over there, with the flour and stuff," Victor said, taking the liquid measuring cup as he headed for the front door. "The butter's in the fridge, by the way. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

By the time Victor returned with the milk, Yuri had already sifted the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar together in a bowl and made a well in the center of the mix.

"I'm back." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing," Yuri said as he set the bowl of melted butter down on the counter. "Help me pour these into the mix?"

"Of course."

They poured the melted butter, milk, and egg into the well, and Yuri let Victor mix those together while he oiled the griddle and let it heat up on the stove.

"Is this good?" Victor asked, holding the bowl up so Yuri could see, reminding Yuri of a child anxiously awaiting an adult's approval.

"Yes, thank you," Yuri said with a smile. Victor set the bowl back on the counter, and Yuri used the one-fourth measuring cup to scoop the batter onto the griddle so he could cook the pancakes.

Yuri set the finished pancakes out on a plate, which Victor happily provided, until he ran out of batter. He shut off the stove and turned around, the plate of pancakes in hand, to find that Victor had already set the breakfast bar for them to eat at.

"Come on," Victor said, taking the plate of pancakes from Yuri. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay," Yuri said, biting back a laugh as he sat down on the stool next to Victor.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh, however, when Victor turned to fully face him, offering him the plate of pancakes.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," Victor said, faking a pout.

"Victor, you worked with the pancake mix for a few minutes, how did you get it on your nose?" Yuri giggled, covering his mouth with his free hand as he took the plate from Victor.

Victor blindly used his hand to try and wipe the sifted flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder off of his nose, and only succeeded in smearing it across his cheekbone.

"Did I get it?" He asked, looking hopefully at Yuri.

"Um, no," Yuri replied with a laugh, at which Victor pouted again. "Here, let me help you.'

Picking up his napkin, Yuri used one hand to wipe away the pancake mix while the other rested underneath Victor's chin to hold his head in place while he worked.

"...Yuri?" Victor asked quietly, continuing when he received a questioning hum in response. "Do you… remember what happened last night?"

Yuri paused at Victor's sudden seriousness, setting his napkin back down on the breakfast bar and releasing Victor's chin. "I mean, kind of. Did I… do anything?"

"No," Victor said, turning his attention to his breakfast. "Just got drunk enough that you didn't remember your own address."

Yuri sighed, turning to his own food. That was embarrassing, but he'd done worse things while drunk, that was for sure.

"Although, I always thought that you weren't supposed to kiss someone until at least the second date."

Yuri's eyes widened, and he nearly choked on the piece of pancake he'd just put in his mouth. He turned towards Victor, already starting to apologize, when he caught sight of the playful look on the other's face. He wasn't mad, he was just teasing him.

Yuri smirked, despite the heavy blush on his cheeks.

"You'll just have to take me on a second date as soon as possible, then."


End file.
